Never Alone
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: No podia evitar recordar, cada ves que cerraba los ojos lo veía; veía sangre, escuchaba, escuchaba los gritos y sentía, sentía el dolor, el dolor de verlos, ver a sus 2 mejores amigos… morir.


No podia evitar recordar, cada ves que cerraba los ojos lo veía; veía sangre, escuchaba, escuchaba los gritos y sentía, sentía el dolor, el dolor de verlos, ver a sus 2 mejores amigos… morir.

:& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :&

Todo había sido tan rápido, comenzó normal, una misión como cualquier otra, naruto renegando y peleando con sasuke y sasuke como siempre tan callado y frio, solo nosotros 3, si, nosotros tres, kakashi no nos había acompañado en la misión porque creía que ya eramos lo suficientemente "grandes" como para ir en la misión nosotros solos, _mala idea._

Todo hiba bien, como ya dije, caminábamos con dirección al país de la ola, teníamos que ayudar a un señor con trabajos domesticos, nada difícil.

En el camino, nos encontramos con unos bandidos, bueno, se veian un poco mas fuertes que solo bandidos, y ahí comenzó todo, nos atacaron, nosotros peleamos pero hibamos demasiado cansados no traiamos suficiente fuerza, habíamos caminado durante días sin descanso, otravez, era demasiado.

Y de pronto paso, asi de lanada, nisiquiera yo me di cuenta, y supongo que ellos tampoco, los bandidos huyeron dejando los 3 cuerpos inhertes en el suelo, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me levante, arrastrándome por el suelo llegue hasta sus cuerpos, los cuales estaban delantemio, me hacerque mas y puede apreciar la cara de sasuke, tenia una, una ¿sonrisa?, si, estaba feliz, en naruto también se podía apreciar la misma sonrisa.

Naruto. Llame pero no contesto

Sasuke. Sin respuesta

Comenze a desesperarme

Vamos naruto, sasuke respondan.

-

Porfavor!, no!, no me dejen. Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro

Shh.., Sakura no llores

Sasuke!?, sasuke vamos resiste vendrá ayuda pronto

El solo sonrio

Sakura no te preocupes, estaremos bien

Naruto mirate!, como dices eso!, vamos resistan

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, pero un brazo me sostuvo

No nos dejes asi, vamos.

Tu y yosabemos que no hay esperanza

Mas lagrimas

No digan eso, porfavor

Sakura, Sakura escuchame, siempre estare contigo

Nunca te dejare

Lo prometen?

Claro – tocio- somos tus amigos

Verdad que si sasuke?

-hmp. Sabes que si

Y con eso, los dos cerraron los ojos, por siempre

No!!, sasuke!, naruto!, no porfavor!

La vista se me nublo, casi no veía nada

Porfavor…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que desperté en una camilla de hospital, con miles de enfermeras y doctores tomando la presión y esas cosas.

Lo logrue, si, pero ellos no. Ahora cadaves que cierro los ojos lo veo, veo toda la sangre derramada en el campo, y escucho, todos y cada uno de sus gritos de dolor, las risas de aquellos hombres, y sentir , sentirme inútil, por no poder defenderme yo sola, y sentir todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento que me consume.

:& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :&

6 meses después el 23 de septiembre, era el cumpleaños de ino, y como era de esperarse hiso una gran fiesta a la que me hiso prometer no faltaría, yo todavía no superaba lo _ocurrido_ asi que seria difícil para mi asistir a dicha celebración.

Hinata estaba igual que yo, devastada y con los animos por el suelo, si mal no recuerdo naruto y ella llevaban mas de 6 meses de noviazgo, y al escuchar la noticia de que su novio había fallecido, hm, bueno, no fue nada fácil

Ya era tarde y yo tenia que irme, pero ino me lo impidió, dijo que era una aburrida por no estar festejando, yo solo le dedique una mirada de esas de_ cállate o te golpeo, _pero al parecer no la entendió.

Estabes pasaban de las 12, y yo mañana tenia que ir a trabajar al hospital, estabes si era tarde. Hise caso omiso a las advertencias de ino y decidi marcharme del lugar, detodosmodos ya no quedaba mucha gente en el lugar.

Al salir del salón las calles estaban obscuras, no había nada de gente ni tampoco nada de luz, parecía que estaba muerto el lugar. Pero le di poca importancia.

Caminaba por la banqueta con dirección a mi casa como ya dije era demasiado tarde y tenia que llegar ya, recordé que había un atajo asi que decid tomarlo.

Lo que no tome en cuenta fue que era por un callejón, obscuro y sombrio.

Cruze los brazos y levante la cabeza el miedo que me invadía era inmenso, asi que comenze a rezar, pedia a dios que nada me pasara, y pensaba en _ellos_, tenia la sesnacion de que alguien o algo me esperaba, y asi era.

Había un hombre al final del callejón agachado y murmurando unas cosas.

-oh por kami..

Agache mi cabeza me arme de valor y pase junto a el, se me quedo viendo unos instantes y después como si hubiera visto un fantasma se volteo y se agacho.

Suspire aliviada y segui con dirección a mi casa. 1:30, pff debo apurarme en llegar a mi casa..

:& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :&

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, pff, ayer había sido un dia muy cansado.

Me duche me peine y me cambie. Baje a la cociona y como siempre, me hice un café. Tome mi "desayuno" y ya estaba dispuesta a salir de mi casa cuando un articulo en el periódico me llamo la atención. Decía en letras grandes que una chica había sido violada ayer en la madrugada.

Intrigada tome el periódico y comenze a leer el articulo: decía que ayer en la madrugada exactamente a la 1:40 _diez minutos después de que yo había pasado_, una chica hiba caminando por un callejón sola, _el mismo por el que yo había pasado_, y un hombre que estaba ahí la violo, del cual todavía no se sabe quien fue.

Asustada solte el periódico, Conmocionada por la tragedia, y sabiendo que pudo haber sido yo, comenze a llorar. wow, como podía ser que por el mismo lugar que yo había pasado diez minutosdespues una chica fue violada!.

Tome el teléfono y decidi llamar a la policía para ver si podría ayudar en reconocer la cara de aquel hombre.

:& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :&

En la estación de policía. La policía me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a mirar a los hombres sospechosos y si podría identificar al hombre. accedi inmediatamente y señale al hombre que había visto la noche anterior en el callejón.

El oficial me agradeció y muy feliz pregunto si podría hacer algo por mi. Solo le pedi al oficial si le podía hacer una pregunta al hombre. Tenia curiosidad por saber porque no me había violado a mi y si a la chica que venia detrás.

Cuando el policía le pregunto al hombre el respondió:

Por que ella no iba sola, venía con dos hombres altos, uno rubio y uno moreno, uno a cada lado de ella.

-

-

_Fin _

:& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :& :&

Esperoo les haya gustado n.n, se les hace conosido?.

Bueno me enviaron un mail asi PERO!: quiero que sepan que SOLO, repito SOLAMENTE, me envieron el final. Asi que si, yo invente tooooooooooooodooooooooooooooo lo demás (:

Espero como ya dije les haya gustado y dejen muuuuchooos pero muuuchooos comments(:

Bye!

**Nombre:** Never Alone

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary:** No podia evitar recordar, cada ves que cerraba los ojos lo veía; veía sangre, escuchaba, escuchaba los gritos y sentía, sentía el dolor, el dolor de verlos, ver a sus 2 mejores amigos… morir.

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

reviews por favor!


End file.
